


The Ears Have It

by lazypadawan



Category: Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Funny, Gen, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 07:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypadawan/pseuds/lazypadawan
Summary: It was a dark and stormy day.  Kylo Ren and Rey have their rain and wave-drenched showdown until for some reason, she starts laughing.  Inspired by the final trailer for Star Wars Episode IX:  The Rise of Skywalker.





	The Ears Have It

**Author's Note:**

> The problem when you're trying to write about a movie you haven't seen but you have trailers is that you worry about being "wrong" when the film comes out. I figured if I can't be right, I can at least try to be funny.

Torrential rain blew in sheets.Roiling ocean waves pounded the durasteel wreckage.Yet none of the water could cool the fury of a certain young aspiring Jedi.Kylo Ren blocked each blow Rey delivered but he would not return her aggression.He only wanted to talk but she seemed far more eager to take out her anger and disappointment at him.He’d begged to let him back in through their bond but she’d stubbornly refused.

Suddenly she froze and that scrunched up, teeth-baring feral expression he’d come to know so well turned into amusement.Then she started laughing.

“What’s so funny?!”he shouted over the storm.Laughter shook her body.She bowled over, still holding her lightsaber.

“Ah…you look….so…” she attempted to say.“You look like a drowned black loth cat!”She finally yelled back before bursting into another round of laughter.

He blinked at her with confusion but then he finally noticed he could feel the wind and water on his ears.Ears normally covered by his thick hair._Oh no, _he thought.He reached up with his left hand and sure enough, his ear was sticking out.

“You should see yourself,” Rey laughed with a hiccup.At that moment, Rey opened their bond allowing him to see himself through her eyes.What he saw wasn’t a tall imposing Supreme Leader with his deadly lightsaber.It wasn’t even a romantic figure clad in black.It was soggy man whose hair was so matted to his skull, the big ears he’d desperately tried to obscure since boyhood stuck straight out.

Rey of course still looked beautiful. 

His cheeks and the tops of his ears grew warm in the stormy weather.He was sure his face and ears were now the same color of his lightsaber blade.Which made Rey laugh even harder.

“Should’ve kept my helmet on,” he grumbled.


End file.
